


Quiet

by darkmagician



Series: Their Untold Stories [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Love, Stand Alone, perfect older brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6156478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmagician/pseuds/darkmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three boys contemplate their place in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> The amount of love I have for these three is literally unexplainable and I know with every fiber of my being that they're best friends. They all love their little brothers to death and have tragic stories and by putting them all together then they have support and even more painful situations it's great. 
> 
> This is the first of a bunch of little stories I plan to write about them because I can't take it anymore, I need to put my feelings about them somewhere.
> 
> Seto and Tadashi: age 8
> 
> Itachi: age 10

"I'm bored."

Three little boys were lying close together on the grass as the cool wind tickled their noses and rosied their cheeks.

The bored boy had his eyes closed while rubbing his tummy, which is important because this boy rarely ever revealed his secret love of his tummy being rubbed. However, his two best friends knew and would sometimes take advantage of this secret to get the boy to smile. This would usually end in a tickle fight full of laughs and nearly broken bones. 

"You should enjoy the beautiful day, Seto. We haven't had such a nice breeze in a while."

This boy's voice came out muffled because of the cap covering his face. His head was resting on the lap of the third boy who was smiling as he picked at pieces of grass. The pretty dark hair on the third boy's head was running through the tiny trenches of the miniature green sea. He was happy to listen to the sound of his best friends' voices. 

"I know, Tadashi, but we've been lying here staring at clouds for half an hour," Seto said, irritation clearly making its way into his voice. This was nothing new to the other two boys.

The boy who held Tadashi's head in his lap pushed his upper body up into a sitting position and removed the cap off Tadashi's face. Upon feeling the too-large cap's removal, he opened his eyes and saw the upside down smile of the other. His head was framed by rays of sunlight, making him seem a little bit like an angel. Tadashi wondered if the boy purposely blocked the sun so he wouldn't be blinded by it, which wouldn't surprise him if it were true. 

"Not all of us have been."

"Aw come on, Itachi. I was enjoying that nap."

The inner corners of Itachi's eyes wrinkled just as quietly as his laugh and made him look especially warm. 

"Well we've still been here doing nothing. What was the point of this, Itachi?" Seto was now crossing his arms, all traces of tummy rubbing gone.

Itachi put the cap back on Tadashi's face, confirming Tadashi's earlier suspicions about the boy's concern for his eyesight, and leaned back on his hands with a head still in his lap and a smile still on his face. 

"Do you ever think about how small we are?"

Seto rolled over to crawl closer to the pair, laid on his side and placed his cheek on Tadashi's stomach to look up at Itachi, causing the cap-covered, currently faceless boy to grunt softly and move his hands from his tummy to the ground to make Seto more comfortable.

"Well yeah, all the adults are bigger than us," Seto replied, confused about why Itachi was pointing out something that severely annoyed him. He hoped he grew to be much taller than he was now.

"Not like that, Seto. Look at the sky, look how big it is. And those trees, and the wind too. It's everywhere. We're the smallest things here."

As Itachi spoke, Tadashi slowly removed the cap off his face and blocked the sun out of his eyes with his hand. He was listening very carefully to Itachi, he always did when his friends had something to say, yet he was confused too.

"But we're not." He picked a blade of grass and put it in front of Itachi's face so he could see that it was obviously smaller than them, very teeny-tiny. He heard Seto's quiet huff of approval. 

Itachi took the piece of grass out of Tadashi's fingers and studied it intently, as though it held all of the world's secrets. Maybe it did.

"Hmm... that's true, but look around us."

Seto and Tadashi did as they were told and realized they were surrounded by green, not that they didn't know before, but now it seemed different. The ground was covered with millions and millions of teeny-tiny blades of grass as far as their eyes could see. The boys _were_ small. They were all of a sudden hit with the understanding of Itachi's words.

"Wow," they both said at the same time.

The trio was quiet for a while, taking in the never-ending expanse of the blues, greens, and whites, feeling like single blades of grass.

"I want to go inside," Seto said suddenly, breaking the calm silence, quickly standing up and shuffling his feet in place.

Itachi and Tadashi stared at him in surprise, but Seto was looking down at the ground, avoiding both of their gazes.

"What's wrong, Seto?" Tadashi asked, lifting his head off Itachi's lap and his body off the ground in order to sit up and give Seto his full attention. He often worried about Seto, who kept more inside than the two of them.

"Nothing's wrong," Seto mumbled, words almost getting lost in the wind blowing between them.

Itachi stood up slowly and took Seto's hands in his, making the boy flinch slightly but he relaxed when Itachi softly rubbed his thumb on the back of his hand.

"It's okay that we're small. We're big too."

Seto looked up from his feet to stare at the kind face that always calmed him. Both of his best friends' faces did. He just never realized how little they were until this moment, and it scared him. He didn't want to be small, what could he do if he was nothing more than a piece of dust in the whole world? You couldn't be big and small; he didn't understand what Itachi was saying.

Then Tadashi stood up too and Seto felt himself relax further when he saw the grin on his face as he put his beloved cap on Seto's head. It was way too big for any of their heads, so he had to tilt it back to see them. He knew it probably looked ridiculous but he didn't really care in that moment, he wanted to keep it on.

"How? How are we big if everything is bigger than us?"

Tadashi placed a finger to his chin with a thoughtful expression that always made Seto smile because it was so natural and it made him look really smart. Seto always knew he was. He was smarter than any adults he ever met.

"Well... we can make things! Trees can't make things! Actually... wait they can make leaves and fruits and flowers... uh..."

Even when Tadashi stumbled, in his words or work, Seto still thought he was smarter than any adults he ever met.

Itachi fondly watched his friend who was trying so hard to comfort Seto, and smiled once he noticed the plea for help in Tadashi's eyes. Itachi would happily come to his rescue whenever he was needed.

"Do you love us, Seto?"

Seto blinked at Itachi's question as a blush painted his cheeks. Of course he loved them, they were a big part of all he ever had. He never told them out loud, he didn't like to talk about his feelings even with the two that were so close to his guarded heart, but he knew that they understood.

Seto tightened his hold on Itachi's hands and looked at them both before he nodded slightly with a small, shy smile. He did love them, more than he could ever say.

"Do you love Mokuba?"

Seto's face quickly changed into a fuller smile at the mention of his little brother's name. That wasn't even a question. Mokuba was Seto's entire world. He was the only thing that kept him warm at night in their small bed and thin blanket. He would bury his face in Mokuba's long hair and feel so happy that he was there. Mokuba looked up to him so much but Seto looked up to him just as much, if not more. He always made Seto smile when he was sad. He always held his hand when Seto was scared. He chased the bad dreams and thoughts away just by being next to him. Seto would do anything for him. Mokuba was his everything.

"Yes," he responded confidently, looking Itachi straight in the eyes.

Itachi nodded, seemingly satisfied with how this conversation was going, and turned his face to Tadashi. "How about you, Tadashi? Do you love us?"

Tadashi started to understand Itachi's intentions and smiled brightly, placing his own hands on their already intertwined ones. They were his life, he loved them so much.

"You know I do!" 

"Do you love Hiro?"

Tadashi was expecting the question but he couldn't help his eyes from softening. Hiro was the most important thing in the world to him. He inspired Tadashi to be a better person every day and to never give up, just by sitting on his lap and resting his head on Tadashi's chest. Even when Hiro pulled his hair too hard or broke something he was working on or cried loudly when he tripped on his own feet, Tadashi loved every single thing about him. He loved his little buck teeth and how smart he was and the sound of his laugh and the way he always latched onto him when he was sleepy. He needed him in his life if he was going to be ok. Hiro was his heart. 

"Yes," he said, looking down at their hands as he was lost in thought.

Itachi also thought about how much he loved his best friends, and how he needed them to understand that they were a physical part of him. He thought about Sasuke and how he would do anything imaginable to keep him safe and happy. He loved him like he was the only thing keeping him alive and he never wanted anything bad to happen to him. He loved when Sasuke followed him around, which was nearly always, and he loved when they sat together saying nothing until Sasuke made a small comment about a piece of dust or a crinkle on Itachi's shirt and he would listen to every word his little brother had to say because it held meaning if it came out of his mouth. Sasuke was his meaning. 

"Aren't those feelings big?"

Seto and Tadashi looked at each other and once again realized the weight of Itachi's words. Itachi's wisdom-beyond-his-years never failed to make them feel better. 

"So that's how we're big?" Seto asked, hands slightly squeezing his friends', still unable to voice the words.

Itachi nodded with a smile and released their hands from each other's. Instead, he put an arm around each of their waists and held them close. He closed his eyes when he felt their arms wrap around him just as tightly.

"Yes, Seto. This is how we're big."


End file.
